


Season 13: The Missing Triles Moments

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, TrilesFanfic100, Unrequited Love, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of interior monologues from missing moments of various Tristan and Miles scenes that all take place in Season 13. Fall in love with Triles all over again as they build a friendship that would lead to something more. Canon Triles drabbles. Reposts from Tumblr, FF and AO3 to respect the chronological timeline. Added: Orange and Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

'Hottie alert', Tristan thought to himself as he spotted the new and very handsome face behind the counter at Degrassi as soon as he walked through the doors of his school.

When Maya tripped over the display, Tristan suppressed the urge to role his eyes and took the extra time to drink in the stranger’s attractiveness instead. If there was one thing that he appreciated about the male species is that their one track mind usually made them oblivious of their surroundings, especially when there was a pretty girl in the picture. If he learnt anything from being best friends with Tori, while boys were checking out the girls that he was hanging out with, he was more than free to sneak a glance or two at them as long as he was discreet enough. 

But at the same time, he didn’t want Maya to be distracted to the point of abandoning him. Steering her away from the eye candy, Tristan figured that with Paris in their near future, it would be a good while before either of them saw that mystery guy again.


	2. Strangers

“He’s trouble, one hundred percent”.

Tristan was grateful that he was wearing his sunglasses at that exact moment because he did not want Maya to get defensive after seeing the concerned look in his eyes.

After Tori moved away, Tristan naturally started to spend more time with the bubbly blonde. Though she was usually her cheery self, nothing could shut her down quicker than bringing up Cam. The subject was taboo, plain and simple. He recently tested the waters by casually referencing him backstage at the concert, and Maya made it clear that the topic was still off the table. Meanwhile, the mysterious, tall, dark and handsome stranger that she met that night does fit the bill of allowing her to start with a clean slate rather than being "the puck bunny whose boyfriend killed himself". It's practically a scenario straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel.

But there was something about his character that screamed trouble. Between the exclusive backstage passes and having a father whose suit exuded haute couture, he must be living a glamorous lifestyle. But more money equals more problems, right? Was Maya really ready to cope with something like this?

Tristan on the other hand wouldn’t mind some romantic drama in his life. Grade nine whizzed by and he still wasn’t any closer to finding a boyfriend. 

So much for this guy already being in his orbit.


	3. Outsides

"And I know, it gets better, but for now let's just avoid each other and hope that the summer passes quickly."

Tristan stormed out of the room in a fury, not caring when Miles reached out to stop him from leaving. He shoved the arm away and left without looking back.

What had started out as a joke obviously went too far, Miles thought as he stood on the outside of Tristan's makeshift privacy screen. It was clear that his roommate was failing miserably at playing straight, and the plan actually was to let him know that there was no problem with him being himself once everything was out in the open. But when Tristan roped in that cute blonde to be his girlfriend, how could Miles not push it further? Nonetheless it was clear that he had crossed the line from the start.

Miles proceeded to take down the blanket and folded it neatly. He was going to start a new school, after all. There was no reason to be on the outside of what could be a perfectly good friendship. He figured that he would have enough time to swing by the café to buy some mints. He had a feeling that Tristan would appreciate the small detail. Miles also thought that it would be better if he spent more time with his roommate.

After all, he seemed like a cool dude.


	4. Rain

“Was it something I said?”

“Maybe. You never know with that guy.”

Winston’s words had practically no effect on Tristan as he left the balcony in an almost trance-like state with the umbrella in hand and his mind solely set on following the troubled young Hollingsworth. He couldn’t understand why Miles didn’t share his excitement with the news that they had both made the basketball team. Didn’t he realize that the mere idea of sophomores making starter was laughable?

Tristan was sure that his new friend was going to retreat indoors, but it turned out that he was headed towards the pool instead. Miles sat the edge with his bare feet dangling in the water. He was brooding, and couldn’t care less about getting drenched in the falling rain.

The blond took a moment to study the sullen boy. What was his story? Miles didn’t seem like the heart-to-heart kind of guy even though he did open up to him a little bit in Paris. But when his own best friend gives up on figuring him out, what more can Tristan do?

The discouraging thoughts did not stop him from slipping off his own shoes and hitching up his pants to join Miles by the pool. He would start by sheltering him from the rain. And if he wanted to talk about his troubles, Tristan would be right there to listen and cheer him up.

Because no matter what Winston said, Tristan wanted to know more about this guy and he was determined to find a way to make it happen.


	5. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Friends First by courtneyjquinn.

Miles was ready to spend a quiet All Hallows Eve at home watching movies since his siblings were using the holiday as a chance to give their cosplay costumes a test run, and his parents would be manning the door to give out candy and ‘Hollingsworth for Mayor’ campaign buttons. He would have checked out Degrassi’s Halloween Hop, but there was no point considering that Maya was suspended and under house arrest. So when Tristan came knocking all clad in a suspiciously tailored pirate costume and another outfit waiting in his hands, Miles’ stomach dropped.

“You want to go trick-or-treating?”

“Come on Miles! I’ll look like a complete idiot all by myself.”

“So you want me to look like a complete idiot too?”

“You know what they say about men in uniform.”

“Oh?”

“That they’re crazy sexy.”

“And that’s why you want me in this police get-up?”

“Puh-leeze, don’t flatter yourself. It was the only thing I could find at the last minute. Plus, when else would I be able to show off this fabulous costume?”

Tristan struck a pose and Miles took the time to check out his white puffy shirt and black baggy pants that was paired with a bright orange kerchief on his head that matched the orange sash tied around his waist. He even had a toy parrot perched on his shoulder and a fake saber at his hip. At least Miles’ costume was a subtle deep blue. And he always wanted to own a set of handcuffs, which were included.

“Anyway,” Tristan continued, “I’m in it for something else.”

“What?”

“Candy!!”

“Since when you eat candy?”

“Every Halloween, of course.”

“And you do this every year?”

“Why is it so hard to believe? Think of all of the exciting adventures we'll have! Okay fine, so I wasn't six feet tall a year ago, but you're never too old to trick-or-treat, right?”

Miles was going to argue otherwise, but Tristan's face was so full of hope, that it was enough to talk himself out of it. And come to think of it, it was conforting to see Tristan get excited over sugar. Miles always wondered why Tristan never ate the eclair that he gave him in Paris, and he did feel uneasy when he saw Tristan gazing longingly at the doughnut that he was holding just a week ago. Being health concious is one thing, but for him to rob himself from all of life's sweet treats is a crime.

“Sure, Tris. After all, 'exciting adventures' usually lead to trouble, and if you get yourself in any sticky situations, I promise that I'll come up with a plan to bail us out.”

Tristan beamed and Miles grinned back even harder as he dutifully collected the police officer costume from Tristan's arms. A wave of happiness washed over him. As riduculous of an idea as it was, it sure beat spending the evening alone.


	6. Winter

"Tristan, we're over here!" called out Maya from her spot next to Miles' at the back of the line for the cinema's ticket booth.

Tristan looked in her direction and smiled at his friends. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire the contrast of the white snowflakes that were resting innocently in Miles' dark hair. Walking up from behind until he was between the couple, Tristan draped his arms over both of their shoulders as he said his hellos. His heart leaped for a brief moment when Miles comfortable rested his hand on his back, and he quickly suppressed the feeling.

It was their winter break and the group was ready to watch the newest holiday flick. While they were waiting, Maya's cell phone went off.

"Katie?! You're home for Christmas a day early! Sure, I'll come home right now!"

Maya turned to the boys and gave them a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, yeah, go ditch us for your sister," Miles teased as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"It's no problem, really," continued Tristan. "We'll just come back tomorrow."

"Ah, my family is leaving town early in the morning for the holidays," Miles interjected. "But there's no reason why we can't still see this movie, Tris."

"Great idea," Maya agreed as she pulled her boyfriend down to give him one last kiss. She then hugged Tristan goodbye and skipped off.

When they finally arrived up front, Miles swiftly ordered two tickets completely taking Tristan by surprise.

The blond hid his blush and allowed himself to pretend that they were on a date, but only for a split-second before he forced himself to resurface back to reality.

"I can buy my own ticket, you know," he said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes for effect.

"Yeah, but I was going to buy two tickets anyway, so..." Miles trailed off as he looked down with a shy smile.

"As long as you let me pay for dinner," quipped Tristan, feeling that it was only fair.

"Deal. Wanna check out that new fast food joint? I think it's called Chompy Chicken or something and it's supposed to be good."

"Sure."

The two boys took their seats in the centre of the theatre. Tristan smiled at himself when he realized that this was actually the first time that he had a guys night out. Kind of like... a bro date.

"What's so funny?" asked Miles who noticed his grin.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tristan brushed off quickly. "Anyway, the movie's starting."

Close one. Even Tristan had to admit that the "bro date" label was silly.

After all, nobody calls it that.


	7. Insides

"Wait, I’m prettier, right?"

Prettier? Does Degrassi’s newest heartthrob even have to question that? Duh, Tristan thought inwardly as he rolled his eyes. The answer is yes. Obvi.

Tristan cast a longing look at Miles while he was being preoccupied with Maya. He knew that eventually the day would come when he will have his own boyfriend who would ask for the reassurance that he was indeed cuter than the other boys. A soft smile played on his lips as he pretended for a second that Miles’ question was directed towards him. Of course if that was the case he wouldn’t leave him any room for doubt to begin with.

Tristan sighed wistfully as he once again bottled his feelings deep inside of him. At least with Winston being busy with DegrassiTV, Tristan was quickly becoming Miles’ go-to guy when hanging out. He wouldn’t change that for the world. He was grateful for the time he got to spend with Miles… even if he might never be able to knock off the last “F” in “BFF”.


	8. Water

"All right, whose got the next chicken fight against Tristan and me?"

Everything was a blur after that. Tristan was seriously considering getting his hearing checked at the tender age of fifteen because there was no way those words could have just come out of Miles’ mouth. How was this even supposed to work? The simple idea of Miles sitting on his shoulders already made his stomach flip and he was not even experiencing vertigo.

Before he knew what was happening, Miles was bobbing closer towards him in the pool with Luke and Neil not too far behind.

"Miles, what are you doing?" hissed Tristan from the corner of his mouth. "You’ve got a perfectly good girlfriend right over there in that blue bikini to be your partner."

Miles scoffed. “Yeah, if I wanna lose. She’s got noodles for arms. And anyway, I’m tired of always being the bottom.”

Tristan’s jaw dropped but Miles was too preoccupied picking his weapon of choice to notice the flabbergasted look on the blond’s face. Tristan shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter as Miles gracefully glided through the water and hopped on his shoulders.

Let the battle begin.


	9. Teammates

"Best basketball practice ever!"

Miles couldn't help but smile and even let out a giggle as he watched Tristan prance off with the basketball in hand. Even at the heels of his ugly fight with Maya, this boy was somehow making him feel good. Really good. His upbeat personality was so infectious and it made him feel incredibly grateful to have someone so loveable in his otherwise angst-filled life. And now that Tristan was helping him hatch a plan for this grand gesture, he was turning out to be quite the wingman on top of being a great teammate.

Such a good friend. Was it weird that Miles felt kind of jealous of the future dude that would become his boyfriend?


	10. Middles

"Do I really have to watch you two lovebirds suck face?" asked Tristan as he interrupted Maya and Miles’ kiss on top of his own ticket booth.

He knew he shouldn’t feel like the third wheel, but sometimes it was downright awkward getting in the middle of this couple while they were in the middle of getting it on.

Nevertheless, he should be grateful that his former attraction was dating his best friend because otherwise Miles would be dividing his time between skirt chasing and hanging out with Winston, as Tristan very well observed in Paris. His efforts to get closer to Miles during their school trip were valiant, but all it took was Zoë to flaunt her feminine charm to win the war. To the victor the spoils, and she made sure to absorb all of the attention from her new boy toy. From that point on, they didn’t even speak to each other until they were back at Degrassi when Miles started hovering around because he was showing interest in Maya.

So he should be thanking his bestie for bringing this boy back into his life. Otherwise he wouldn’t of even have known about the Miles' interest in the basketball team as Tristan would have been too involved with Fashion Club at that point. Their paths would have never had a reason to cross again.

If Maya was smart, she would hold on to this one and try to stay away from the troubled Zig who may or may have not snatched her currently missing laptop to get her attention. Because the last thing that girl needed was to be in the middle of yet another love triangle.


	11. Thunderstruck

-/-/ _Fall_ /-/-

"A connection?" Miles scoffed bitterly. "Man, get real, Tris. If I've learnt anything this year it's that no one would ever truly love you."

Tristan shot him a hurt look and hurried out of the room.

"Cold, man!" scolded Winston.

Miles was stunned. Tristan couldn't have had sex with the English teacher. Who in their right mind would do that to a fifteen year old? He started to feel rage bubble up inside and a sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him. No, this couldn't be true. Tristan wouldn't have been that naïve.

He bolted out of the living room and started running through the house calling out Tristan's name, feeling more and more frantic when he was no where to be found. Miles cursed himself for not making Winston report Yates. Instead he brushed off the situation by teasing him. It infuriated him that he didn't notice that Tristan wasn't free to hang out anymore because he had just been wasting his time trying to salvage his doomed relationship with Maya.

He forced himself to focus. Tristan couldn't have gotten far. Miles closed his eyes and the image of finding the blond under the rainy Paris sky after he disappeared the last time flashed in his mind. Casting a look at the back door, his stomach lurched when he saw that it was slightly opened.

Miles swore that if anything were to happen because of what he said, he would never forgive himself.

Running out into the violent storm and seeing Tristan standing dangerously close to the pool, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted to be with someone so badly. The fact that he was still in one piece on the outside gave Miles somewhat of a sense of relief, but there was no masking the pain written all over his face. His heart went out to the other boy and when he realized that he would do anything to get his smile back, a revelation hit him like a brick.

He was falling for Tristan.

-/-/ _Dark_ /-/-

"You know, if this were a rom-com, this is where we'd kiss."

Tristan was just joking, but the bubble of laughter that was ready to trickle out fizzled when he saw the intensity... and maybe even curiosity, in Miles' eyes. He took a chance and lifted his head while parting his lips, paying no attention to the rain relentlessly pounding on his back. This was obviously more important. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Miles was inching forward too, mouth slightly opened.

With a violent crack of thunder and sudden flash of lightning, the house went pitch black, breaking the spell. Tristan was too stunned to move and jolted when Miles reached out to clasp onto his hand and pull him up.

"All right, come on, let's get inside! Someone's gotta keep Frankie and Winston in check!"

The two boys raced back to the pitch-black house, shivering from the cold. Tristan turned to make his way towards the living room.

"Tris, where do you think you're going?"

"My basketball sweats are in my bag. I'll change into those."

"Not after this morning's practice. Come with me."

Tristan followed Miles to his room and straight into his walk-in closet where he found himself in a sea of button ups. Though it wasn't bright enough to make a proper assessment, he was ready to bet that about three quarters of the shirts were blue.

"Ah! Here we go!" said Miles as he turned towards Tristan with two matching hoodies and a couple of undershirts.

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "You are aware that you're not the one with a twin, right?"

"Okay, if you wanna wear your ripe gym clothes, be my guest..."

"I take it back!" Tristan apologized as he grabbed the red version and Miles tossed him the matching pants before rummaging around to find some jeans for himself. "But just for the record, when I suggested that we have a bro date, I did not have any intentions of getting inside your pants."

Tristan was surprised when Miles' response consisted of the boy laughing under his breath and cuffing him gently on the shoulder before looking down with a shy smile. He turned away and ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to hide a blush, but it was impossible to tell in the dark.

"Okay, let's get out of these wet clothes," Miles said while peeling off his socks. "I won't peak if you don't."

Tristan turned away with a grin. Miles was being rather playful tonight.

As they were hanging their clothes to dry, Tristan noticed the moonlight reflecting on a small, metallic object on Miles' desk and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Miles looked over. "My lighter."

Tristan flicked open the lid and after a few strikes he managed to coax out a flame before it sputtered out. He wondered if this was a metaphor about his love life and without realizing it he let out a sorrowful sigh that did not go unnoticed by the other occupant in the room. His attention was diverted when he felt a warm hand resting tenderly on his shoulder.

"What can I do, Tristan? I wanna make this right."

He shot Miles a puzzled look, before breaking into a sly smile.

"Oh, so you're referring to how you were a big jerk and really rude to me?"

"Well, that's not really what happened, but yeah. You were vulnerable up there during charades and I hurt you. I was selfish. I was only thinking about myself and you misinterpreted it. Come on, let me cheer you up. We can do whatever you want."

Tristan held back from letting out another sigh. Oh, the list of things that he wanted to do to this boy was endless. From cuddling in his arms while they looked up at the stars to pinning him against the wall with a passionate kiss, his fantasies were endless. Miles was looking at him so deeply, he couldn't blame his mind for trying to find any kind of indication that there could be a deeper meaning behind his words. But this had to stop. Now he wasn't even so sure that Miles was inching his way towards him for a kiss when they were out in the rain anymore. The last thing he wanted to do was blow every slight gesture out of proportion. He had already played that game in Paris and got burned as the result when he watched Miles let himself be swayed by Zoë's charms.

"How about play hide and seek? Your mansion sure is big enough for it to be challenging."

"Consider it done, Tris. I promise that we'll have fun"

It seemed that Miles wanted to say something else but he looked down and shook his head as if he changed his mind at the last second. Instead his hand left its spot on Tristan's arm and softly traveled down the length until it arrived at the hand that was still holding the lighter. He turned the blond's palm face up and gently covered the object with his other hand and used his thumb to collect it. Keeping his eyes fixed on Tristan's hand sandwiched in between his own palms, he held on for a bit longer than necessary before slowly sliding his fingers away. Tristan barely managed to suppress a gasp as a chill coursed through his entire body.

He may have gotten out of the storm, but he felt like he was just struck by lightning.

"Come on," Miles said quietly with a soft smile as he wiggled the lighter. "I thought of how we could make the game even more interesting. I'll tell you about it on the way down."

Tristan nodded and gulped while Miles turned away. Damn it, his huge crush that he'd been bottling up just came crashing out like a tidal wave. But he couldn't be imagining things this time. They did have a moment... didn't they?

-/-/ _Choices_ /-/-

"Come any closer, and I'll kiss you."

It wouldn't be first time. But Miles didn't know how to process their first kiss in Paris and instead of exploring that particular path he decided that the best damage control was to make out with Zoë Rivas. God, that was stupid. But after learning that their skumbag of an English teacher took advantage of Tristan, it made him feel protective over the naïve boy, and oddly enough, even jealous of the relationship. Miles knew that he had to choose one of two ways to reply to Tristan's half-threat.

"Go ahead."

When Miles gave Tristan his consent to kiss him, he had no idea that it would turn out into a genuine make out session. Because one kiss was simply not enough. He craved for more. With his hands planted firmly on Tristan's waist, and encouraged by the warmth of the boy's palms radiating through his clothes, he pushed him towards the wall feeling an energy and passion that had been laying dormant all this time. Kissing Zoë was fun. Kissing Maya was tender. But he met his match with Tristan and he was hungry for more.

When Tristan found himself at the receiving end of Miles' passionate embrace, a tiny, minuscule part of his brain was telling him that this was a bad idea, but the longing for Miles that he felt since eyeing his abs in Paris squashed all reason. His deliberate flirting through out the evening got a positive response, but never in his wildest fantasies did he expect to be here with this boy, kissing each other in the dark as if their lives depended on it. He was going to take this experience as it was and let the brunet call the shots with the aftermath.

The rush was short-lived for the pair when a clatter spoiled the moment. Miles was deeply annoyed when he turned and saw that Winston had walked in and interrupted them. But he made sure to offer a playful grin to Tristan before the blond excused himself from the conversation that was to come. Miles watched him go and realized to himself that he was nowhere near being finished with his boy.

-/-/ _Why?_ /-/-

"Don't go, okay?"

Tristan let out a small gasp as a wave of electricity jolted up his arm when Miles reached out to stop him from leaving. He looked down and found it hard not to enjoy the sensation. The realization that this was the very first time that he was holding hands with a guy hit him. It was a new way of being connected. Grant went straight for the goods without giving a proper courtship any second thought.

But with Miles holding his hand at the heels of him admitting that he hurts the people he cares about, the logic that their kiss was going to be a one time thing was winning.

"Miles, I'm honestly gamed out right now."

Why is this happening? With a heavy heart Tristan realized that there was probably nothing more that Miles could say that could make him stay at this point.

 


End file.
